


Pool Me Hard!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Smut, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: What Kyungsoo didn't expect is that a little friendly game of pool table would come to this.





	Pool Me Hard!

The evening starts out slowly. 

Kyungsoo finishes his last class for this week, and quickly exits the Faculty building, skipping steps to his dorm room. It isn't one of those weeks where he excels in all of his exams, but judging by his GPA, he ought to finish this year as planned.

But nothing of that bothered Kyungsoo now, as he quickly goes to his room, entering without checking whether his roommate is there and changing into something more loose and casual looking. 

As he goes downstairs again, humming some pop song he's heard on the radio earlier that day, his phone vibrates in his pocket, along his outer thigh. 

"Hello?"

"Oi, Baek here,"

"Hey, you downstairs already?" Kyungsoo presses the button for the elevator, waiting patiently for the metal box to arrive to his floor, and all while listening to his roommate giving excuses of his whereabouts.

"What? Why not?"

"Sorry, Soo. But Yeol's back, and I haven't seen my man in so long. You know the drill - dinner and some horror movie, and then back at his place for some-"

"Save it!" Kyungsoo shudders, but says nothing else as he enters the elevator, going for the basement.

"It's funny, you know.." Baekhyun starts again. "To think you wouldn't want to hear anything about my sex life, when yours is filled with naughty images of Nini and his the donkey-dong." Baekhyun starts laughing maniacally, and Kyungsoo contemplates his whole adult life that has lead him to knowing the former at all. 

"Don't use that nickname in the same sentence as the many synonyms you have for the groin," Kyungsoo says, but to be completely honest, he is now thinking about Jongin and his junk too, and he starts to sweat on a thought or rather a memory when he was forced to sit at the younger's lap on one of their get-togethers as a group, since there wasn't enough seats for everyone. And his behind really had a lovely time feeling up everything that Jongin packed. 

The door of the elevator dings open, opening up to the vacant-looking basement of their dorm building, as Kyungsoo steps outside, still listening to something that Baekhyun couldn't shut up about. 

"... And do you remember that time when you sat in his lap at that coffee shop that had a memo about allowing only five people to sit at the table? How awkward were you two the whole night, blushing like school girls and muttering things under your-"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember! You don't have to remind me," Kyungsoo walks down to the door on the end of the long hall, seeing it still locked. So instead of walking back to the elevator and up to his room, he leans on the wall next to big metal door, and looks up to the ceiling. 

"Baek, it's really not the time to make me all flustered and a stuttering mess, thank you very much." Baekhyun only giggles. "I'm still waiting for Jongin and Sehun to show up, since you bailed on us." 

They all had agreed to meet up every Friday night, after classes, to celebrate another week that has passed with all of them still holding up. It was a different thing every week, but this night, it was billiard in their basement; the equipment and pool table both bought with students' money and on their initiative as well. 

Their friends group have used it maybe once or twice until now, and Kyungsoo already signed them up for tonight's game; from 8PM to 12PM. A fun night indeed, but only if anyone actually respects the deal and shows up in the end.

But since his roommate has better things to do - or better people to do - Kyungsoo hopes that he's not left on the lurch, and that Jongin and his roommate Sehun would show up eventually.

"And while you wait in the cold and dimly-lit basement-" Wait, is he watching me? "-you must be thinking about Jongin and his big and bold sausage that waits for you to suck out all the juices that flow-"

"Yes, Baek! I only think about Jongin's meat package and the way it could fit between my lips. Thank you very much," Kyungsoo is being sarcastic, but Baekhyun doesn't hear it in his voice, instead keeps on pushing further down the road of Kyungsoo's rosy cheeks and strained pants at the thoughts.

"... Do you picture it heavy and moist on your tongue, while he thrusts up and down your throat, making you gag?!" Baekhyun sounds a little out of breath, but Kyungsoo laughs, adding to the mix of hormonal teens. 

"He's gagging me with it, making me drool over my chin and down to my bare chest, while holding my head firmly over his cock, not letting me off it more than just a moment to breathe and then suck again... Deep, and raw-" Kyungsoo swears he hears Baekhyun moan on the other line, but just as he starts to ask what's he doing, someone coughs next to him. 

Kyungsoo turns around fast as a bolt, standing now on the eye-level with the only person that mustn't ever hear any of the last two sentences said. 

Jongin waves a bit, holding a key ring on his pointer finger, dangling the metal a bit in front of his face, showing it to Kyungsoo. And the latter only nods, remembering to close his mouth and quickly end the phone call that still moans from the other end of the line.

"Um. Hi!" Jongin pushes past him to get to the door, opening it with one swish movement, and enters first. Kyungsoo's still dumbfounded at the doorstep, looking between Jongin who's busy turning on the lights and getting everything on the table now uncovered with a black cloth, and his phone that flashes a missing call from the man himself. 

Jongin must've called him while he was talking with his dumb roommate, and when he didn't pick up, the former went there alone, picking the keys on his way down. 

So he still stands there, contemplating whether Jongin's heard anything from the conversation over the phone, since Kyungsoo doesn't remember hearing the elevator dinging down to the basement, and he can't think about just how long Jongin's been standing there in the first place.

Jongin's talking about something, Kyungsoo can see his lips moving, but the buzzing in his ears is still pretty loud, and when Jongin raises his thick brows at him, obviously waiting for Kyungsoo to answer to something he just said; he suddenly snaps out of his daze, entering the well-lighted room at last.

"Um, how long have you been waiting for me?" He asks instead of blurting out apologies for the foul language that he used just minutes ago; and to explain his... crotch area nonetheless. 

But Jongin only shrugs casually, giving him expectant look instead. "Why? Have you been here for a long time?" He asks in return, not answering Kyungsoo's question. 

"Oh, no. Not at all. It's just.." He trails off, and busies himself with arranging the different colored balls in the plastic triangle instead. 

"Just what?" Jongin's not facing him, as he's turned around to face the wall of cue sticks all lined up, with different colors and colored cue tips. 

"Where's Sehun?" Kyungsoo asks instead, joining him on front of the wall, and carefully selecting his stick for this evening, successfully avoiding Jongin's eyes dancing across his face. He's sure he's totally flushed, and he doesn't have an excuse on why though. 

"Oh, he had a club meeting out of nowhere, so he bailed on us," Jongin goes around the table, lining up the plastic triangle at the center, since Kyungsoo's failed at it in the first attempt. But he doesn't say anything about it.

"Well, same for Baek." He picks up the chalk off the wall too, aligning the blue powder with the tip of his stick, mindlessly twisting. "Yeol's back in town, so they got their date night, or something along those lines," He suppresses a shiver on the thought, and instead gives Jongin the square of chalk. 

"Yeah, he called me yesterday. Saying how he got a surprise for his Baekkie," Jongin actually shivers at that, making Kyungsoo laugh, because hello, totally shared feelings for their friends' romance and corniness. 

And just like that the tension is lifted off. 

 

 

 

 

"Ha! I win again!" Kyungsoo pinches his wooden stick, lowering the end of it down to the floor, as his eyes follow the eight ball being pocketed the last after all of his solid balls are pocketed in different holes of the table. 

Jongin still has two of his striped balls on the table, but Kyungsoo pockets the last one with a much vigor and a loud mouth - a characteristics of his when he wins at something - so that makes him a winner. 

"You totally cheated!" Jongin whines at the other end of the table, furiously pulling the chalk of the wall and powdering the cue tip of his stick with the most adorable pout Kyungsoo's ever seen. 

And who's he to oppose to that. Or be strong at the pouty Jongin altogether. 

But apparently, he's competitive Kyungsoo this time, since he barely registered the sulky look Jongin's been giving to the floor, as he jumps to the wall and the blackboard nailed there. 

"And that gets us to me leading four to one- that one was my attempt to save your dignity for a bit longer," Kyungsoo writes another line under his name on the board, loudly chirping his score once again. 

"Hey, Soo," Jongin calls for him when he starts drawing hearts and little skewed goblets next to his name on the board, the former finally gathering his attention.

"Want to say your prayers for the next game?" His delusional self asks, totally not aware of Jongin's sly smirk slowly deepening under his raised, challenging brows. 

"Say, what would you say about spicying up the game a bit?" 

"Hmm," Kyungsoo picks his wooden stick once again, chalking the cue tip with frown between his brows, contrary to Jongin's almost whistling stance on the other end of the table. "How?"

"Well," And the younger walks up to him, leaning down to his face, making Kyungsoo ducks down, going cross-eyed at the man that steps in to breathe the same air as him, inches away from his face. "How about we play the next round with a little twist? With a little something just to add to the mix, nothing too much, and nothing too big," Kyungsoo could actually count his eyelashes this close, and he's suddenly really self-aware of his own face and possibility of a bad breath. 

"O-okay..." He trails off, closing his eyes when Jongin leans in even closer, dangerously close and playfully bites him on the cheek. 

"Great! Then we're playing strip pool in the next match!" Jongin hops out of his personal space, and Kyungsoo's feeling like he could breathe properly in like forever. 

And to think he had some fear of the suggestion... 

Wait! What? Strip pool!?

"Strip pool!?" Kyungsoo says out loud just in case Jongin couldn't read his yelling mind, which he couldn't, obviously, and gets a smirking Jongin nodding furiously to his face over the green felt table cloth. 

"Yup!" And he pops that p like his life depends on it. "Why not? You're so sure in your victory, and I get bored pretty quickly," Jongin shrugs, already pulling the balls from the side of the table and taking the plastic rack from the wall to place them all centered on the surface of the table. 

"But, but-"

"No buts, Soo.." Jongin smirks next. "Well, not yet, at least."

 

 

 

 

And that's how Kyungsoo finds himself on the opposite side of mischievously smiling Jongin who decided to go first. 

He holds the stick with its tip pressed slightly against the felt material of the cloth, holding it tightly between his hands; his index finger curving at the top of the stick and his thumb under the wood. He looks focused and concentrated, before pulling the cue stick with his left hand holding the back of it, pushing the tip to meet with the cue ball.

Balls scatters around the table, hitting the edges, and coming back to the circle. He ends up hitting only one of the them to the pocket on the left corner, that being the striped one just as they divided the previous match. 

"Looks like the history's repeating itself," Kyungsoo remarks from the side. He corks the tip with blue powdered chalk both vigorously and nervously, but holds back to show his emotions on his features too. Jongin still reads him through. 

"Looks like someone's losing their attitude." He goes to the opposite side, the light from the center of the ceiling illuminating his face as he lowers his body again, pointing the stick to the cue ball aligned with the striped ball closest to the pocket on the left side. "Seriously, you're gonna sharpen the cue tip until it heats up and falls off." 

Jongin smirks before glancing towards the latter who lowers down the chalk square from the tip, before pushing the stick to meet the glazed surface of the cue ball, sending the striped one to the pocket on the same side as Kyungsoo's standing. Kyungsoo actually jumps when the ball bangs still on the bottom of wooden pocket. 

"We haven't set the rules," Jongin's still have one shot left, since the previously pocketed balls were his, so he casually goes back to the wall to pick up the chalk, looking expectedly at Kyungsoo. "You know, how many items of clothes you ought to take off with every hit."

"Um, how about-"

"Let's say two for each ball, hm?" Jongin comes back to the table, smiling angelically up to Kyungsoo as he leans over the table again, pointing to one of his balls, before pulling at the stick and missing out on the pocket in the corner, since the white-red ball clashes with the side, stuttering on the surface a bit. 

"Oh, shame." He actually looks apologetic for asking Kyungsoo to take off his clothes, but not so much when Kyungsoo can see through his act. "Two balls in. So that comes to... how many items?"

"Four," Kyungsoo whispers defeated, never knowing that Jongin had it in him to ask and behave like this, but gradually lowers his stick on the side of the pool table, looking between himself and the boy across him with crossed hands over his chest, obviously waiting for him. 

"Um.. Can you turn around?" He asks in the tiniest voice, feeling the previous blush creeping up to his cheeks and covering his ears as well. 

"Oh, we're going for something big?" Jongin answers instead, leaning on the table for a better view. "You're gonna stay like that for the rest of the game, so why look away now." 

Kyungsoo only nods solemnly to himself, looking down to his clothes, and cursing under his breath for not wearing his coat for today too. He thinks about taking off his shirt in front of Jongin, when an idea pops into his head. 

"You said four items, so here I go," And he bends down, taking off his sneakers, before hooking a finger until his heel, pulling at his socks individually too. "And four items you got." He stands back up again, proudly showing his naked feet standing on the cold lacquered floor of the basement. 

Jongin scoffs at his antics, looking around him with a frown for a second, before looking back at Kyungsoo again. "Okay, you want to play like that?" He grabs his cue stick, coating the tip grandiosely with chalk, before going around and pointing for Kyungsoo to take his turn. 

And Kyungsoo bends over the table with a teasing smile on his face, because a) he just outsmarted Jongin and b) he's pretty good at pool table, and there's no way he's losing this game. 

But when he pushes the tip to the cue ball, and hits the solid ball standing at the trim of the pocket on the side where Jongin's standing, the ball goes haywire, jumping around the loop of the pocket and bumping back to the center of the table. 

Kyungsoo looks up to match Jongin's confused expression, since this is the first time each of them watched something like this happening, before he picks his jaw from the floor on Jongin's remark. 

"Ahh, too bad. I really wanted to take off my clothes." 

Frankly, Kyungsoo's not impressed.

 

 

 

 

They go back and forth, both of them missing three shots right there in front of them, just theirs to hit. Kyungsoo out of hella nervousness that makes him shiver whenever it's his turn, and Jongin just to annoy him some more, making him sweat at his every move. 

It's Kyungsoo's turn again, and he doesn't have any balls pocketed, the solid colors mocking him from the velvet table. He rounds the table, bending at the angle to lower down the stick's tip, trying not to look up and meet Jongin's eyes swallowing him down wholly. 

He pulls the stick, aiming it at the center of the yellow ball in front of the cue ball, and pushes at it slightly, just grazing it. Not bearing to hear another hit at the edge of table, he closes his eyes, waiting for the sound to come. But instead of hearing the dull tap of the ball against the felt, he hears a pop as the ball falls right into the pocket. 

"Yes!! In your face!" He jumps up and down on the hit, pointing with his finger at Jongin who only softly smiles, appreciating his shot. "I still got it!" Kyungsoo yells again, as he fist pumps in the air, like he won the game itself, and not shot the ball properly for the first time ever since they started playing the next round.

"Nice one, Soo." Jongin comments fondly, but Kyungsoo doesn't hear him, too busy chalking his stick with a stupid smile plastered on his face. But what gets his attention is Jongin lowering his stick down to the table, and hooking a finger under his cream sweater, pulling it over his head. 

And Kyungsoo didn't see that coming, as much as not expecting to see Jongin's naked torso, with nothing underneath the knitted garment that hits the stool in the corner of the room. Jongin smiles sheepishly, finally feeling shy about his own idea to spice up the game, before he grabs the table for leverage, as he kicks off his left shoe too. 

"Two items, right?" He asks, and Kyungsoo really wants to answer, but he's imagining his tongue sliding down the expanse of golden skin that the artificial light of the room only enlightens, the sight almost making him drool. 

"Well, you didn't have to flash me like that!" It's the first thing that he says, and Jongin really bursts out laughing, picking up his stick once again. 

Kyungsoo tries - he really does - to focus on the game, but the next trial is shoot and miss for him, as Jongin's naked self leans on the table with one hand, waiting for him to aim. 

And of course, Jongin goes around the table smoothly, the muscles on his back contracting as he bends over the table and makes a swish hit, sending one of his balls straight to the pocket on the side. He doesn't look up while going around, bending down in a moment, and kicking another ball to the pocket. 

"Do you want me to continue, or are you taking off something first?" 

Kyungsoo looks up to him, and then down to his body, not knowing what to take off next. So he opts for the worst, as he takes off his zipped up sweatshirt, placing it on the stool on top of Jongin's shirt. That's one item, and he doesn't know how to avoid taking this any further, but just as dares to say anything, Jongin's standing in front of him. 

The younger hooks two fingers in the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, never breaking the intense eye-contact with Kyungsoo himself. His t-shirt is next in line to meet the stool in the corner, as Jongin carelessly throws it, smiling down to dazedly-looking Kyungsoo.

He's half-naked, and Jongin's half-naked too, standing there in front of him, looking like a glistening burgundy shade next to his blindingly white ivory skin. They're so close, Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's hot breath on his lips, just hairbreadth away from the accidental kiss, but just as he feels himself moving forward, Jongin whispers. 

"It's still my turn," 

And just like that, the younger's back to the table, already with his stick on the green surface of it, aiming for the next striped ball in line. But this time, his hands shake a bit, missing the chance to take something off of Kyungsoo again, as his stuck ball glides over the hem of the pocket, snubbing against the corner instead.

"Your turn," Jongin's a bit out of breath, like he didn't breathe for couple of minutes, as he lowers his eyes and goes to the corner where he doesn't bother Kyungsoo with his chance. And Kyungsoo really wants to suck up his baby fat lingering at his belly, but just drops the self-awareness for now, and picks up his stick again.

He feels Jongin's burning eyes following his every move, as he rounds the table and stands in the corner, facing Jongin. As usual, bending down gets him away from making an eye-contact with the man that doesn't even comment anything, as he aims his cue tip to the solid ball, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

And with a pull and push, he shots the ball right into the pocket in the left side of the table, the clunk of the surface meeting wood loud in their ears. Neither of them say anything, only sharing a long stare down, before Kyungsoo goes to the next ball, missing the chance of the second item for Jongin to take off, when his stick wobbles and hits the edge of the solid instead.

"That's only one for you," He whispers, but Jongin's quick to pull at his other shoe, taking off his both socks as well. 

"It's easier like this." Jongin grabs his stick, and goes around to stand next to Kyungsoo who doesn't dare to move anymore. He plucks the stick back on the surface, more focused now than the last chance, aiming for the cue ball aligned with one of his striped ones. 

He sends two balls to the pocket in the corner, but one bounces back up from the impact on the other one that ends up at the bottom of the wooden pocket. Kyungsoo shivers on the thought of taking off four items, since he doesn't really have four items left to take off. 

Jongin straightens up, waiting quietly for the next move, as Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, unzipping his jeans at the front. He really hates himself for not wearing the belt, since that would make it to two items, but scurries out of his jeans, throwing them on the now pilled clothes on the stool.

"That's only one," Jongin whispers into the quiet atmosphere of the room, and Kyungsoo really wants to slap that smirk off of his face. 

He's aware that he's standing almost naked in the basement of his dorm building, with one of his closest friend across him, the latter never seeing him like this before. But as he looks at the boxers that cling to his thighs, he sees a flash of something metallic on his wrist.

"This count as one, too." He says boldly, even though there's nothing brave in his body right now, as he unbuckles his wrist-watch, placing it neatly on the pile of clothes in the corner. 

And he swears he hears Jongin's scoffing in the background.

"Fine! Your turn." Kyungsoo shivers from the demanding voice that slips down his spine and to his crotch, as he pinches the stick with shaking hands. 

Jongin's still standing on the other end, clutching his cue stick for dear life, when Kyungsoo bends down over the edge of the table, trying to concentrate on the balls currently dancing across his vision. 

He takes a lot of time to make a shot, aiming at the cue ball, and then taking his forefinger off the stick, closing his eyes to think. 

On the third time to calm his nerves down, Kyungsoo feels a motion behind him, as another body's being pressed on his back. He holds his breath as Jongin drapes over his right side, placing his hand over his own over the stick, and hooks the left one over his very much naked back, holding the stick over his hand on the end of the wood. 

"You looked like you needed some help," There's a sultry whisper at his ear, that really pushes him off the edge. He hears his heart beat in his ear, everything else blurred out when Jongin starts guiding him through the process of kicking the ball while he pulls at the stick with his left hand, aiming the cue tip to the white ball. 

Kyungsoo doesn't feel when the stick moves and hits the cue ball, doesn't see whether they succeed in pocketing any of the balls left on the table, when the body draped over his naked form shifts so that Jongin could take a better look at his face.

"We didn't-"

"Save it!" 

And Kyungsoo pushes him off, and on top of the table, before climbing on his lap, with his thighs pressing him down on each side of Jongin. He quickly pushes the rest of the balls in the pockets closest to them, before looking down to the shallowly-breathing Jongin and his mocha eyes glistening under the yellow light from the ceiling. 

Jongin takes a moment too long to move his eyes from Kyungsoo's eyes down to his lips, and that's all that takes for the latter to dive in and kiss those pouty lips he's been craving for so badly. 

Kyungsoo's out of breath already, as they kiss, nipping and tasting everything they can out of pure neediness and want for the other. Jongin's hands land on his hips tentatively, just trying out the new waters with a dip in the warm surface, before rounding them to Kyungsoo's ass, giving each cheek a firm grasp followed with a quick squeeze. 

Kyungsoo moans into the kiss from the contact, holding the younger by his shoulders, as he leans down to connect their crotches, both of their cocks thanking them twitching. Jongin uses the opportunity and deepens the kiss, tangling their tongues in a desperate pull and suck, licking into the roof of Kyungsoo's mouth. 

And Kyungsoo really wants this to last a bit longer, since this is their first kiss ever, but when Jongin bites on his lip, going down to his jawline, he's done for it. 

"Fuck! You made me play that stupid game on purpose!" Kyungsoo swears, closing his eyes and opening his lips in a silent moan as Jongin licks down and around to the back of his ear, sucking onto his softest spot. It's like Jongin knows that he's really sensitive there, just as he leaves a quick bite to his earlobe.

"I wanted to just play a normal game, but when you explained what you wanted to do with my sausage, I couldn't blow the chance," Jongin whispers at his ear, making Kyungsoo shiver on the contact, but also get rock hard from the suggestion of what Jongin'd heard.

"Nini, Nini," He tsked, leaning away from the male himself, before leaning down to mouth at his column of his throat, giving it a firm suck around the skin. "Didn't your mother teach you that that's not nice," He goes further down over the expanse of Jongin's olive skin, leaving marks over his chest and missing his brown nipples on purpose. He kisses down the sternum bone, leaving open-mouth kisses along his way, sucking there and here. Jongin's leaning on the surface of the table with his forearms first, and he's gone already, it's a joke.

Kyungsoo hears heaved breathing from the top, before a quick intake of breath when he sucks on Jongin's ribs, dipping his tongue between his rib bones. His teeth are next to play, as Kyungsoo rakes them around the belly button, leaving a quick peck to the dip in his skin. 

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." And he leans down to nip at his navel v lines, already pulling his pants down and off of his strong thighs. He mouths at the half-hard cock still constricted behind the briefs, feeling the muscle twitching in its awake. He pulls the garment down and throws it behind his head, not caring about it that much when the treat's revealed in front of him.

"Ah, just as I imagined it!" Kyungsoo smirks up to dazed Jongin who only looks down to him, before licking his lips at the sight in front of him. Red, hard and heavy as fuck when he takes the cock in his hands, giving it a firm stroke from the base to the bulbous head. 

"If I knew you wanted me to taste you, I would've done this earlier," Kyungsoo comments just in time as the cock head passes his lips, the skin stretching when he sucks on the mushroom head, his hand still pumping at the base. 

Where this bravery came from, Kyungsoo doesn't know, but he swallows down around the heavy girth as much as he can. His lips stretch around the other, the muscle hot and heavy on his tongue, making him gag. But he takes it like a champ, wanting to show off a skill to his friend, postponing his peak with a withdrawing away from the cock, only to nibble at the foreskin at the top.

"Fuck! How are you so good at this!" Jongin hisses from above, clenching his thighs as Kyungsoo nails the slit with the dull fingernail on his thumb, dragging the finger down to under the crown of the head. Jongin positively keens at the contact, throwing his head back and banging it on the soft velvet of the table surface.

"Maybe I really wanted to do this for so long, so I know exactly what to do." Kyungsoo comments shyly, but smirks coyly when Jongin props on his elbows to take a better look. His thighs quiver as Kyungsoo takes him back in his mouth, with navel constricting as he holds his breath at the wave of pleasure that hits him like a train. "Or you just taste heavenly.."

He's really trying to keep holding on, but Kyungsoo's plump lips stretched around him so deliciously, creating a suffocating heat around his member takes him on the edge to lose his mind. Jongin presses his head down more to his cock, grabbing Kyungsoo's silky strands between his digits, pulling at it. 

And Kyungsoo might come just from that, right there, as he mewls into the skin od Jongin's navel, sucking even more, never faltering to keep the eye-contact as he sucks. He opens up his throat to go all the way in, as his fist circles at the bottom of the cock, before pulling off with a loud and wet pop. 

Jongin's fast to bring him up standing, as he sits upright too, their height difference null when they face each other like that. He takes a moment too long to admire the elder's bee-stung lips, pink hue already dusting his cheeks and his eyes so soft and half-lidded; just his to take and admire. 

"Are you declaring your love for me?" Jongin asks suddenly, and experiences Kyungsoo's wide eyes watching him through his eyelashes. But as soon as the elder has a surprised question dropped, he lifts a side of his plump lips up, creating a challenge in a second. 

"Maybe." 

And Jongin laughs, really laughs, before remembering that his cock is curved on his stomach, Kyungsoo's own poking into his thigh through his boxers. So he throws the smaller down on the table to his right, twisting his body off the table as he drops down to his knees. 

"Well, Do Kyungsoo, then let me declare too." And Jongin crooks two fingers in Kyungsoo's boxers, pulling them off and down to the floor, before pushing the elder's thighs apart, fitting right in between. 

"Look, we're like puzzles," Jongin comments, getting all warmed up inside of his chest, when Kyungsoo drapes his hands over his shoulders, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I fit here," He kisses the perineum, unblemished skin between Kyungsoo's pulled tight balls, and his asshole, licking the patch of skin with the tip of his tongue. "And this fits here."

Kyungsoo keens at the touch, biting down hard on his lower lip, as he keeps his breathing in check when Jongin sucks one of his balls, cupping the other one with his warm palm.

"That's right, keep going," When Kyungsoo says that, he expectes Jongin to return the favor and blow him too, but the younger had a devious plan marked in his brain instead. He drops the balls with a slap along Kyungsoo's skin, before lowering his mouth down under, puffing in the middle of his ass-cheeks. 

"Oh! My! God!" Kyungsoo moans loudly when Jongin circles his hole with the tip of his wet tongue, licking around the folded skin, sucking on his right cheek. "Do that again!" The man yells from above, contracting his legs around his head, and keeping him in place.

Jongin tries something new, since he's never done something like this, but always felt like doing, and having an explicable desire to try it on with someone. I guess the chance offered itself to him in a form of his petit and well-mannered friend. 

So after circling the rim a couple of times, he retracts his tongue in his mouth, moistening it with his spit, before collecting a bead of saliva on the tip of his muscle, pushing it pass the tight skin of Kyungsoo's entrance. He pushes deeper, when Kyungsoo bangs his head twice on the dull surface of the table, and pulls it out when he goes deep enough.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Kyungsoo wantonly spits out, looking between his legs down to the man that grabs his globes for the first time ever since he started, pulling them apart and goes in again. Jongin goes quicker this time, loving the feeling of feeling Kyungsoo's excruciating heat around his tongue, and more than adoring little sounds that Kyungsoo whimpers out when he penetrates his tongue in and one again.

"I'm not gonna-" Kyungsoo tries to speak, but the coil in his stomach alerts him of his end that's really near, but Jongin doesn't get him have it, instead pulls his hot muscle out, rimming him again, the ass-cheeks melting in his hands, the supple skin so soft. Just as he imagined.

"Nini! I really need- Fuck!" Kyungsoo really moans above him, and Jongin's being pulled up and over the elder's body again. He's really starting to love seeing Kyungsoo like this; all sprawled out underneath him, with his hair falling over his head and down on the table, and his lips pulled between his teeth.

"God, you're beautiful!" He trails off, not bearing well enough with not kissing the other that long. So Jongin leans down and lays over his body, holding up on his forearms on each side of Kyungsoo's head and starts leaving slow and soft kisses all over his blushed face. Their bodies are flushed pressed up to another, and Jongin feels the structure of Kyungsoo's skin being scorched up and so tender under him.

Kyungsoo doesn't mind that much, as his hands map out Jongin's shoulder blades, and down to the small of his back, and he actually giggles when Jongin leaves a feathery kiss on the tip of his nose.

"So beautiful," He hears a whispery confession being left at his ear, and that's all that Kyungsoo can take. Jongin's quick to face him again, leaving a final kiss at his burgundy lips, molding two pairs like the plumpness is made for it. They share a slow kiss, a sensual one; where Kyungsoo nibbles on his bottom lip, smiling when Jongin moans softly at the back of his throat, before intertwining their tongues in a battle of dominance. 

Neither of them get the lead at the end, as Jongin keens in his mouth, and licks at the roof of Kyungsoo's cavern. In return, Kyungsoo bites playfully his lip, before Jongin starts to kiss back aggressively, already having something else in his mind. 

And Kyungsoo's up for it, when their teeth clash, and his back curves up to meet Jongin's skin feeling a hand slipping down between their bodies, and clasping tightly around his member. 

"Fuck me!" Kyungsoo moans at Jongin's lips, leaving another kiss at those sugary lips, never getting enough of them. 

"Gladly," And a little fuck has to smirk down to him, and has to playfully bite his earlobe, before blowing some hot air to his ear, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Kyungsoo's flushed skin. 

Three fingers are presented to the dip of Kyungsoo's bottom lip, as he licks them wet with his tongue, swallowing them back when Jongin presses in deeper. He coats the digits with spit, knowing that neither of them have any other liquid to stretch him open, just in time as Jongin kisses his neck and mouths at the expanse of skin on his left shoulder.

"Ready?" Jongin's back to being sweet and slow, retracting his fingers coated with spit, as he pushes Kyungsoo's thighs apart, and follows the outline of his cock with his forefinger. 

Kyungsoo shudders, and nods, closing his eyes when the first two digits slip inside of him, making him keen loudly at the intrusion. Jongin takes it as the sign of pain, so he quickly kisses his lips, aligning their cocks on Kyungsoo's stomach, thrusting slowly at the elder's one. 

"Just a little bit. Just a little bit, Soo." He leaves feathery kisses along the corners of Kyungsoo's mouth, diving in to kiss him deep again, as his fingers scissors him open. Jongin slips another finger in, twisting the digits around a bit, before pulling them out and in without that much of a hassle. 

Kyungsoo's answering to Jongin's kisses by now, kissing him back and even pushing his hips down to meet Jongin's thrusts. He feels full already, and he barely contains himself from pulling them out and penetrating his bum on something else instead.

But just as he wants to say it's enough, Jongin pulls out his fingers, asking if he's ready. Kyungsoo only breathes out, nodding vigorously. 

So Jongin positions himself at the tight pull of Kyungsoo's muscles, pushing the tip pass the tight ring and holding back from not thrusting up the whole way.

"Go all the way! Please," Kyungsoo's out of breath too, but when the younger bottoms out, both of them take a moment to take their breaths. 

"Fuck!" Jongin groans at the suffocating heat, pulling out just slightly, before thrusting back in, not holding up any longer.

"Harder! Come on, Nini," And it should be illegal for Kyungsoo to moan out his nickname, since it cancels out the sweetness of hearing the elder saying his nickname, but Jongin doesn't mind that now, as he pushes all the way out and pushes deep.

The table shifts a bit underneath them, as Jongin plunges deeper, pistoling his hips deeper and harder into the heat. Kyungsoo claws at his back, pulling his dull nails over the skin, leaving a red welts along the chocolate surface, but that only pushes Jongin to thrust faster, his back constricting from it. 

"You're so good, fuck!" Kyungsoo's incoherent mess of foul language, and Jongin doesn't know that his pouty mouth could make him this hard and dripping. Kyungsoo's ankles crosses over his hips, pushing him in with his heels, his back curving up at every harsh thrust. 

Jongin gyrates his hips, hitting the dull spot inside of the other, both of them gasping at the shot.

"There! Fuck! There!" Kyungsoo's out of breath, huffing and groaning as Jongin pushes and hits his spot over and over, not stopping even when he feels a twitch in his legs, the left one barely holding him up still. But he's becoming addictive on Kyungsoo's scrunched up eyebrows, and lips pulled between his teeth, and his eyes glazed over, and so dark and revealing. 

He leans down again, licking up the stripe over the column of Kyungsoo's neck, the latter tilting his head back for a better access. Jongin leaves a wet trail to his jaw, sucking underneath the sharp line of bone left there, before Kyungsoo looks back down, taking his lips in a breathy and needy kiss. And all that while Jongin still thrusts up, swirling his hips for a good measure.

"You fuck me so good!" Kyungsoo moans at his lips, and Jongin smirks at his reaction, stilling his hips for a moment. 

Kyungsoo tries to push down on the cock still buried deep inside of him, but fails when Jongin squeezes his thigh, getting his attention.

"Tell me how much you want me," Jongin whispers at his lips, grabbing with his free hand Kyungsoo's, and intertwining their fingers beside the latter's head. Kyungsoo scoffs at that, but looks back when Jongin slaps his right cheek with a sharp smack of his palm.

"Oh, come on. Just fuck-" He tries to say, but chokes on words when Jongin fists his cock hard at the base, the member throbbing in his palm. 

"How badly?" He asks again, lowering down to lick under Kyungsoo's ear, feeling his chest raising with heavy breaths, as the man breathes out a heaved sigh.

"Fuck me! Please! I need it! So, so badly!" Kyungsoo crocks out, trying to thrust up in the fisted palm around his cock, but only getting a harsh bite on the side of his neck. 

"Beg!" Jongin's getting a bit out of hand, and his brain is blown out to think straight. Plus, his cock is throbbing between the delicious heat enveloping him, but he needs this, brain already haywire from everything Kyungsoo.

"Fuck! I hate you, you know that," Jongin pulls out on that, and sits to the spot next to Kyungsoo, where he was firstly thrown to, when they started all of this. His brows are raised into his bangs, and Kyungsoo really wants to slap that smirk off his face.

"How much?" He asks instead, letting go of Kyungsoo's cock, and throwing the ball to his court instead.

"I hate you plenty to do this," And Kyungsoo's quick to sit down on his lap instead, his meaty thighs pressed on along with Jongin's, as he doesn't lower himself down to touch his stiffed cock. "And I hate you this much." Kyungsoo spits out before aligning his hole to the tip of bulbous head, sitting down abruptly, earning a loud hiss from Jongin's mouth. 

"Fuck! You fit so fucking perfectly on my cock!" He's being the vocal one now, as Kyungsoo uses his shoulders for a leverage, and pushes the cock out before dropping down again. He's soon bouncing up and down, his calves betraying him already.

Jongin plants his feet at the edge of the table, holding onto Kyungsoo's ass cheeks as he thrusts up, meeting Kyungsoo's eager jumps. They're in heaven, only knowing about the other one, as labored breathing fills up the small room, making everything hazy and hot. 

Kyungsoo jumps up, leaving just the tip in, before impaling himself down to the brim, moaning loudly. He throws his head back, exposing his neck to Jongin, as the man licks down his chest, flicking the erected pink buds with the tip of his tongue, before sucking on both of them, making them glistening under the artificial light. 

"There, there! Fuck, you fill me up so good!" Kyungsoo wantonly groans out, coming back down to smash their lips in a needy kiss, with more teeth and sucks on tongues, than kissing. But as Jongin thrusts up, his balls kick at Kyungsoo's ass, and he can't get enough of the sound. 

Kyungsoo's cock bounces on his stomach, hitting Jongin's navel too, but he doesn't touch it, wanting to come just from the man himself. Jongin's hands travel around his hips and down to his ass, kneading the soft flesh in his palms, pulling at it to help Kyungsoo bounce up. 

"I'm close," Kyungsoo keens above him, dropping down to the base of his cock, before Jongin picks up the pace, thrusting back up when the former's hips buck down. 

"Me too, baby." Jongin trails off, mouthing on Kyungsoo's neck, when the boy rakes his hands over his back, pulling his body inexplicable close. They both feel the pull at the bottom of their stomachs, the peak so close, but Jongin holds his breath postponing his finish a bit longer.

He wants to see Kyungsoo finishing up first, and when he bucks his hips up and deep into the other, Kyungsoo twitches on his lap, throwing his head and coming hard. The boy's vision is blurred as he strikes ropes of white over their chests, biting at his red lip with eyes closed, keening at the back of his throat.

Jongin thrusts faster and deeper, wanting to drain him out completely, totally immersed in the sight when Kyungsoo looks down at him, huffing and crying out loud as he's being penetrated in the sensitive spot. 

"Nini!" Kyungsoo moans out, hissing when Jongin chases his orgasm with the last drop of his strength, and falls down to kiss him square at the lips, nibbling on Jongin's bottom one. 

"Come for me, baby. I want it deep inside of me," Kyungsoo coyly whispers at his lip, biting the tender flesh afterwards, and that's all it takes for Jongin to explode, burring his cock deep inside the other, as he shots his release, coating Kyungsoo's walls. 

Kyungsoo moans at the feeling of being filled, as the warm substance feels great inside of him, some of it trickling down Jongin's still rooted cock, soon becoming flaccid with the every passing moment. 

"Soo," He's out of breath, releasing Kyungsoo's globes, as his hands come to hold the boy's waist instead, massaging the skin softly.

"Nini," Kyungsoo giggles, intertwining his hands at the back of Jongin's neck, pulling at his short nape hair with care. Jongin actually blinds him with his wide grin, coming to cup his jawline and tilting his head for their lips to meet once again. 

This one goes softly, as Jongin leaves a open-mouthed kisses along his sore and swollen lips, pulling at the flesh of the lower one with his teeth, letting it snap back in its place. 

They eventually detach from each other, but not without Jongin pushing two fingers at Kyungsoo's hole, pushing his release deep inside of the boy when the liquid stars dribbling down. Kyungsoo shivers as the long digits start fingering him again, but he only now thinks about the possibility of being caught, and rather leaves the second round for some better place. 

Kyungsoo picks his stuff from the floor and the stool, dropping everything down on the table instead and slowly starts dressing himself again, but with a soft wince at his lips as he tries to step into his boxers. Just before he slips on his shirt, he feels Jongin's burning eyes following his every move, so he turns around and confirms his suspicions. 

"What?" He laughingly asks, the bubble of happiness crawling back up his throat, making him sound more jovial than expected. 

But instead of answering, Jongin crosses the room to get to him, dressed in nothing but his boxers and shoes, stopping to stand in front of him. 

He gently cups his face with both palms, looking between both of Kyungsoo's eyes, a determined look marking his face. 

"Do Kyungsoo," He almost yells out, before closing the distance between them, kissing his lips with such vigor, that Kyungsoo actually leans back from the attack. He kisses back, smiling into the kiss when Jongin tries to pry his lips open, but fails in the end when Kyungsoo starts laughing in the middle of the liplock. 

"Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?" Jongin looks chagrined, pouting like a child being away from its favorite toy, but Kyungsoo just can't help it. He's so cute like this; all nervous and obviously having something on his mind, not knowing a way how to express it. 

"Say it!" Kyungsoo dares, hugging him around his middle, but still staying face to face with now flushed Jongin. 

"What?" Jongin whispers unsure, hiding his bashful eyes under his long bangs, but Kyungsoo's not having any of it. He pokes his sides, making him giggle, before dragging a finger over Jongin's chest, and hooking it under his jaw. 

"Say! It!" He repeats, pulling Jongin's head to face him again, and then getting lost in his mocha eyes staring back at him. 

"I really like you! Have been for some time... Well, for a long time, to be honest," Jongin says. "And I wanted to say something, wanted to confess in some cheesy and romantic way- Sehun actually downloaded some self-help videos on how-to-romance, and Yeol got me some red lacy underwear for the time when we-" He shows something with his outstretched palm, the fingers cupping slowly at the tips, before dropping down to hold Kyungsoo's small of his back again. "-for the first time." He sighs out, looking straight back in Kyungsoo's eyes. "I've been in love with you for so long, Soo, and I wanted to confess."

"But I couldn't do it. And I really didn't know how much longer I could keep up with it, with the constant ridicule of them two- Did you know that Baek also knew? Yeol must've said it to him..."

"Baek knew 'cause I couldn't stop gushing about you all the time," Kyungsoo interrupts, and giggles his heart-shaped smile and crescent eyes when agape Jongin's mouth make an 'O' shape. 

"Yup!" Kyungsoo confirms again. "I've been in love with you for God - and Baek - knowing how long, and now when I think about it, I've never actually planned to confess,"

"How dare you!?" Jongin fakes disgust, but his lips stretch widely into a grin, making his cheeks get vertical dimples along the skin. "And to think I wanted to make a grandiose gesture to declare my undying love for you-"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, playfully slapping his sternum, but Jongin laughs softly at him before leaning down to slot their lips in a sweet kiss again. 

 

 

 

 

Eventually, they clear everything out, cleaning themselves with Kyungsoo's hoodie, before locking the room and leaving together, hand in hand, to the elevator. 

Kyungsoo checks his forgotten phone, that was pocketed the whole game, finding three missed messages from his roommate, an apology from Sehun for leaving him alone with the dumbass Jongin and even dozen missed calls from both of them. 

"They're idiots," Jongin comments as he read the messages over Kyungsoo's shoulder, the younger leaning on it, as they wait patiently for the elevator to ding up to their floor. 

"Does this mean Baek and Yeol aren't the only corny couple within the group anymore?" Kyungsoo glances back at Jongin and catches his smiling eyes watching him instead of the phone he's holding. 

"Maybe." Jongin jokes, but gets pushed away from Kyungsoo's body, when the elevator rides up to their floor, with the latter pushing out of the box, and leaving him alone. 

But in the end, they go up for another two rounds in Kyungsoo's Baekhyun-vacant room, where Jongin chases him up trough the hall to his room at the end of it, yelling my boyfriend Soo is the prettiest of them all at the top of his lungs. And eventually, Kyungsoo forgives him for being dumb, pulling him by his shirt inside from the hall, and pushing him down on the bed closest to the door. 

He even sends a quick message to Baekhyun that he's won total of four games in the end, and even landed a smoking hot boyfriend too. 

And of course, has to snap a quick photo of Jongin sleeping on his naked chest - the boy drooling cutely on his skin, while latching onto him like a panda - and sending it to Baekhyun who bitches about not betting on them earlier. 


End file.
